


Another Day

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Time, Gen, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is invited to attend a Christmas party at his new boyfriend Nagisa's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

Gloved fingers moved up to his face, his middle finger pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose. The hand curled into a fist and rapped on the door in front of him. He shifted his feet, his breath hovering in front of him in a fine mist. His teeth chattered under his scarf. This was one of the coldest winters he'd experienced and he'd lived in the small town his whole life. He fixed the bottle of wine under his arm so it was safely nestled against his body.

He felt like he had been waiting forever before the door opened and the warmth of the house rolled over him. He could hear music coming from somewhere inside, the crooning of an old song he hadn't heard in years. A tall blonde girl, probably in her mid-20s stood in front of him, a look of pure boredom on her face. She looked him up and down, “Who're you?” 

Rei pulled the scarf away from his mouth, “Uh, I'm Rei? I'm uh, I'm Nagisa's friend...?”

Her face broke into a smile so quick, Rei was sure she probably broke something. “Oh my gosh, of course! Sorry, come in” she stepped aside and let him in, holding the bottle of wine as Rei pulled off his coat and gloves, hanging them on a rack by the door. “C'mon, everyone's in here.” She pushed him forward and into a large, open living room. People were scattered about, drinks in their hands, conversations going. The blonde girl waved at someone by the roaring fireplace and a tall, brunette middle aged woman suddenly appeared before Rei.

She took a look at him and gave him a soft smile. “Oh, you must be Nagisa's friend. I'm his mother, it's so nice to meet you finally. Nagisa just raves about you, you know. And it looks like you've already met his older sister, Minako.” She smiled again and Rei couldn't help but smile with her. “Thank you very much. I'm glad to meet you, too. Uh, here, I brought you this...?” Rei held the bottle out toward her and she took it. “Oh, that's lovely. Thank you. I'll just pop this in the kitchen. Go along, mingle. Nagisa's father is somewhere out there. So is his other sister. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you too.”

Rei nodded and turned around to ask Minako a question but she seemed to have disappeared. Rei flustered a bit but finally found his bearings when he saw a stern looking man whom Rei immediately marked as Nagisa's father, making conversation with another older gentleman. The man was tall, his face looked hardened but Rei could make out small wrinkles by his eyes. He had a shock of bright gold hair and was making wild motions with his hands as he told a story. Rei poured himself a drink and sipped it as he slipped through the people and made his way to stand next to the two gentlemen. 

“And that's when I said 'That's no poodle, that's my wife!” The man threw his head back in a booming laugh and wiped tears from his eyes. Once he finished his fit of laughter he let out a content sigh and turned his attention to Rei. “Ah, who might you be? Are you Minako or Lita's friend?” The man had bright blue eyes and they scanned over Rei's features as if mentally sizing him up, assessing him. “Ah, no sir. I'm Nagisa's friend? My name is Rei Ryuugazaki.” Rei held out a hand and the man give him another look before taking it and squeezing it in a firm shake. “Oh yes, of course, of course. Nagisa's friend.”

Rei gave his best fake smile without trying to look too pained and pulled his hand away. “Nice to meet you, sir. Your home is lovely. And your daughter, Minako? She's very nice. And your wife is very friendly.” The man nodded his head slightly and returned his attention to the conversation he was originally having. Rei stood there for a moment, but decided that it was best to not interfere anymore and looked for a spot in which he could not engage in awkward conversation. He found a rather cozy spot near two people who were engrossed in their conversation about some new movie that had just come out. Rei stood awkwardly as he stared out the window and sipped at his soda. He almost yelped when he felt a pair of cold hands push his glasses up and cover his eyes.

“Guess who!” someone said into his ear and he could never misplace that high-pitched voice. Rei reached up and pulled the hands off his eyes, turning to face the ever-so-sneaky Nagisa, with a big smile on his face, standing on his toes so they were barely face to face. “Oh, hey. I was looking for you.” Rei lied and took another sip of his drink.

Nagisa pouted and poked Rei in the chest. “Well, obviously you weren't looking hard enough” he retorted. “I saw you talking to my dad over there. I hope he didn't put you off. You didn't...you know?” Rei raised a brow and then realized what Nagisa was referring to and shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. “No, no no. I wouldn't make that mistake. I know how they are, 'Gisa.” The blond seemed satisfied with that answer and looked around them. Making sure that nobody was looking their way, Nagisa leaned up again and placed a quick kiss on Rei's cheek, which Rei immediately put his hand on. 

“At least you're here now. The party was sooooo boring without you, Rei. If I have to hear someone else talk about politics I might go bonkers” Nagisa twirled a finger around his ear, crossing his eyes to add to the effect. “Sorry it took me so long to get here. It's really coming down out there.” Rei faced the window again and watched as the snow continued to fall, piling up slowly and hitting the window. “Nah, it's okay. I've been holed up in my room most of the night. I only came down when I heard the door open.” Rei raised his eyebrow, not believing that for one second. Nagisa giggled, “And to see if dinner was ready.” He sniffed at the air. “Almost time, I'm sure of it. But I sure am hungry right now.”

Rei knew that tone and shook his head. “No, no way. Go get your own snack.” Nagisa's bottom lip jutted out and began to quiver. “Please, Rei?” Rei stood his ground, crossing his arms. “No! Come on that would be so awkwaaah fine! You win, brat. Here, hold this.” Rei held his cup out and Nagisa snatched it out of his hand and watched and Rei weaved through the crowd on his way to the kitchen. Rei pushed past people until finally he was standing in a large kitchen. He admired the size, the granite counter tops, the large fridge, the island set in the middle. The smell of a variety of foods simultaneously cooking wafted through the air and made Rei's mouth water. He opened the fridge and rifled through the various shelves and drawers. Not finding anything to his liking, he closed the fridge and opened a pantry that was inset in the wall.

On the bottom rack, he found an unopened box full of strawberry shortcake snack cakes. “Bingo.” He bent down, opened up the cardboard container and shoved a couple into his pocket, placing the box back on the rack. He stood up and closed the pantry door, turning around and scrambling back against the door. Rei yelped as the handle poked him hard in the back. In front of him was a girl around his height, only because she was wearing boots with thick platforms on the bottom, her bright purple hair styled into a short and spiky cut. She had the same grin that Nagisa had when he was planning something. He took that to mean that the girl in front of him was Nagisa's other older sibling. He smiled nervously and raised his hand in a wave. “Ah, you must be Lita? I'm Rei, I'm your brother's...erm, friend.”

The grin turned into a smirk and she stood up straight. “So you're my baby bro's friend, huh? The one he always talks about, huh? It's nice to meet ya” she slapped Rei on the shoulder and snorted in laughter. “So, Rei is it? Man that's a girly name. Did ya know that?” Rei nodded and tried to not look like he was about to scream. “Er, yeah. I know. My parents liked it, so...uh, okay. Nice meeting you.” He tried to slip around but Lita caught him by the arm before he could escape. “Listen up, alright? I saw you and my baby bro all cozy over there and I just gotta tell ya, be good to him, alright? Mom and dad won't probably ever approve but you don't gotta worry about me or Mina. Just don't hurt him, alright? He's my baby bro and I won't stand for nobody pulling somethin' on him.” Rei saw the look in her eyes and it wasn't one of anger, but he could see the love she had for Nagisa in them. He swallowed and nodded, “I promise, I won't. You don't have to worry about that. I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him.” Rei's eyes widened and he blushed. He had never said that out loud before, not to himself, not to Nagisa and he never expected the first person to hear it would be Nagisa's sister. Lita smiled and let go of his arm, “That's good. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

She shot him a wink and left the kitchen, rejoining the party. He stood in the kitchen, he could feel the heat on his face and he fixed his glasses. He opened the refrigerator again and poured himself another glass of soda. He breathed in and out, getting his bearings and straightened up. He double checked to make sure the snacks were still in his pocket and navigated the sea of people until he found the bright spot he was looking for. He snuck behind Nagisa and pulled one of the snackcakes from his pocket and held it in front of Nagisa's face. It was snatched out of his hand immediately and the bag fell to the floor. “You are the BEST” Nagisa managed to say before he shoved the cake into his mouth. He let out a moan, letting Rei know just how good it was as he pulled his own cake out of the package and nibbled at it.

Rei stood there as Nagisa continued to devour the snack until his hand was empty and sticky. He eyed Rei's cake and licked his lips. “You gonna finish that?” Rei stared at him and held it out for Nagisa to take but before the blond could take it, Rei shoved the rest into his mouth and smirked. “Not this time” he replied when he finished swallowing. Nagisa punched Rei in the arm softly and licked the strawberry crème residue off his fingers. “I'm still hungry” he complained as he rubbed his stomach, pulling his sweater up ever so slightly. “Well, when I was in the kitchen, everything seemed to be going well. Oh, I ran into your sister, by the way. Lita?'

Nagisa snapped his head toward Rei, “Lita's here?! Oh man, I didn't even know. Did she say anything?”

“Uh, no, not really” Rei decided to leave the conversation that just happened to himself. “And what do you mean by her being here? Does she not live with you guys?”

Nagisa shook his head, “Nah. She goes to college so she lives on campus” he wrinkled his nose. “She's the lucky one. Scholarship and everything. She's super smart, you would like her. You guys could talk about boring stuff like history and math. Blech!” He stuck out his tongue in mock disgust. “Mina didn't go to college, even though she's the oldest. She stayed at home after high school and makes and sells her own jewlwery online. It's kinda cool, I guess. Except when she ma—Er, never mind.” Nagisa grabbed his arm and blushed.

“Oh, I gotta hear this. When she what?” Rei smirked and pushed Nagisa playfully. “Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that.”

Nagisa's blush grew brighter and he shook his head again. “Nuh-uh! You're gonna laugh, I know you are.”

“Well, we don't know if I will unless you tell me, right?”

Nagisa gave an exasperated sigh, “Fiiine. When I was younger, my sisters would dress me up in their clothes, right?” Rei nodded, knowing this fact already. “Well, I mean, I didn't hate it or anything, but I'm too old for that now, y'know? But Mina thinks differently and she...she...” Nagisa's blush grew even brighter, which Rei didn't think was possible. “She makes me model her dumb jewelery for her website...”

“Oh my god, I have to see this” Rei reached into his other pocket and flipped open his phone, opening up the internet browser. After a quick search, he found Minako Hazuki's online shop and browsed through the photos. “Nooo! Rei, noooo! Please!” Nagisa pleaded but Rei ignored him. Finally Rei found a batch of photos wherein Nagisa was standing in what he assumed to be Mina's room glum-faced and wearing jewelery on his neck, wrist and even ankle.

Rei tried to supress a laugh, but he couldn't. He sputtered and bent over, his body shaking in silent laughter. Nagisa was frowning, his hands curled into fists. Finally Rei stood straight and he wiped tears from his eyes. He stopped and tried his best to regain his composure when he saw how mad Nagisa was at him. “Oh, no, I'm sorry. Really, you look good!” Nagisa wasn't hearing any of it and stormed off, parting the crowd and going upstairs. Rei followed behind him, noticing Nagisa's father watching him, but he didn't care. 

He climbed the stairs two at a time and found Nagisa's door. He knocked, but got no answer. He knocked a second time, still silent. He knocked a third time, nothing. “Nagisa, open up. Come on, please? I said I was sorry. Just let me in, 'Gisa, alright?” He sighed and leaned against the door. Suddenly he felt himself fall back and let out a grunt as his back slammed against the floor. He opened up his eyes and saw his boyfriend standing above him, still frowning but not as angry as before. Nagisa nudged him into the room with his foot and closed the door. “That wasn't funny, Rei.” He was still fuming.

Rei got to his feet and brushed off his behind before crossing to the room and pulling Nagisa in close. “I know, I apologize. I just couldn't help myself. It's not that bad, though. Really. You looked mighty cute, too.” Nagisa said nothing but allowed himself to be hugged to Rei's chest. Rei rested his chin on the top of Nagisa's head and looked around the room. He noted the television in one corner, the messy desk and chair against one wall, a shelf with robot models right above it. “So, this is your room, huh? You know this is the first time we've been in here together...”

Nagisa groaned against Rei's chest and scooted forward, pushing Rei backward until he felt something hit the back of his knees and sat down on the bed behind him. Nagisa rolled off of him and to the side. “I still don't forgive you, y'know. You big jerk.” Nagisa punched Rei in the arm again, but pecked him on the lips. “And you were right, I am cute.”

Rei chuckled, “The absolute cutest, yes.” He reached up and fixed his glasses, Nagisa grabbing his hand on the way down. “Hey, Rei? I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just...you know, my parents and everything. You know that if they found that kind of stuff how they might react. Even if Mina explains it all to them.” He kissed the back of Rei's hand and took it in his own. “No, I understand. I should have respected you and not looked for it.”

They lay in the bed for a while, not speaking and just enjoying being close to each other. It wasn't something they could do very often, so they tried to savor the moment for as long as they could. The extra warmth didn't hurt, either. Nagisa's room was quite chilly, so they had no choice but to be close and hold each other. Nagisa was cuddled close to Rei, holding his hand, one leg thrown over Rei's. Nagisa's head pressed against Rei's shoulder, his face buried in his shirt, and with every breath Rei's scent hypnotized him. He smelled like strawberries and Nagisa wasn't sure if it was due to the snacks or if Rei had chosen the scent on purpose.

“Hey, Rei? Wanna go for a walk or something?” Rei didn't reply back and Nagisa lifted his head, seeing that Rei's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and his breathing even. “Really? Jeez, you big goof.” Nagisa pushed himself away from Rei's body and climed on top of him, Rei only groaning in response. Nagisa leaned down and placed his lips against Rei's, his hands roaming over Rei's torso, slipping under his shirt. He bit down on Rei's lip and the tall one cracked an eye, “What're you doing?” Nagisa didn't say anything but kissed him again and leaned back, pulling his hands out from under the shirt and to the top of Rei's jeans. “Shut up for a sec.”

Nagisa fumbled with Rei's belt and the button to his pants and before he could pulled them down, he felt a hand aroun his wrist. Rei looked at him and shook his head, “No. It's fine, don't worry.” The blond pouted, “But I just wanted really wanted to apologize.” Rei bit his bottom lip and let go of Nagisa's wrist, nodding and leaning back. Nagisa slid down Rei's body, hooking his fingers into the belt loops around Rei's pants and tugging them down to his ankles. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it under his knees to keep himself comfortable. Nagisa's hands wandered over Rei's torso, pushing his shirt up and revealing the lean, toned stomach and chest. 

Nagisa stopped for a moment to admire Rei sprawled out before him, a noticeable bulge in his briefs. The blond leaned forward and took the band of Rei's briefs between his teeth and slid them down, revealing Rei's cock. Nagisa swallowed and licked his lips, which he only then realized were dry. Rei had covered his face with his hands but peeked down through open fingers. This was the first time Nagisa had ever seen him like this. Despite having been together for a little over six months, they never had a lot of time to spend together alone like this or in general. 

Nagisa reached out and grabbed Rei's erection, his cold hand sending a shiver up Rei's spine and making him shudder and wince. “What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Rei shook his head, “No, no. It's fine. It's just that your hands are cold.” Nagisa blinked, “Oh. Sorry. Then how about this?” Nagisa leaned forward again and poked his tongue out, running it on the underside of Rei's length. He took the tip into his mouth and slowly went lower until he had taken the entirety of Rei's cock. Nagisa scrunched his eyes closed as he felt it press against the back of his throat and fought the impulse to gag. He moaned and Rei felt it run along his entire body. Nagisa pulled off Rei's cock and took it in his hand again. He ran his fingers down the shaft, rubbing a thumb along the tip. 

He took the tip back between his lips again and began to suck gently, his hand pumping away slowly. His other hand had cupped around Rei's balls, fondling them as he sucked. He could feel a vein on the side of Rei's cock and he ran his tongue against it, forcing himself to once again take the entire length down his throat. He could feel Rei's pubes against his nose and slid Rei's cock out of his mouth. His hand replaced his mouth and he started to jerk him off again. Rei was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, his head thrown back, he reached down and let his hands run through Nagisa's hair, grabbing at it. 

Rei hated to admit it, but he felt close to climaxing. He tried to resist the urge, but found he couldn't. He could feel his cock throbbing, the warmth of Nagisa's mouth, his hands on his body, driving him mad. He grabbed the back of Nagisa's head and forced him down and heard a gagging noise. “Sorry” he whispered, but Nagisa shook his head. He took a handful of Nagisa's hair in his hand and pulled him back, but not enough to take his cock out of the blond's mouth. He forced his head back down, keeping him down for longer, until he had to let Nagisa breathe. Nagisa took in a deep breath, spit and pre-cum dripping from the sides of his mouth, his cheeks red. He raised a hand up and wiped his lips with the back of it before allowing Rei to push him down again.

Rei couldn't take it anymore. “'Gisa, I'm gon--” Rei gasped, forcing Nagisa's head down unintentionally. Nagisa felt Rei's cock stiffen against his tongue and twitch. He felt something warm slide down his throat and instinctively tried to swallow. He slapped his hand against Rei's leg, but nothing happened. Finally it seemed Rei took the hint and let go of Nagisa's hair, the blond pushing away from Rei's crotch and began to cough. Rei took his cock in his hand and let what Nagisa didn't swallow run down the side of his diminishing erection. 

Once Nagisa's coughing fit had subsided, he punched Rei in the leg and threw the pillow at him. “Give me some warning next time, you jerk!” He slipped back into the bed next to Rei and kissed his chest. Rei blushed and turned his face away, burying it in the pillow that was thrown at him, mumbling. “What'd you say?”

Rei pulled the pillow away slightly, the blush on his face clearly visible. “I said I was sorry. That uh...I...Er...”

Nagisa climbed onto Rei and sat on his stomach, his legs on each side. “Spill it.” He grabbed the pillow and pulled it off Rei's face, which was almost as red as his glasses frames. “I'm sorry, 'Gisa. I...I...that was just really good. You did really good and I ruined it.” Nagisa's smile fled and he grabbed Rei by the cheeks, looking into his eyes, which tried not to make contact with his. 

“Rei, it's fine. I'm fine. I promise” he reassured his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his lips. Rei's blush began to fade and he frowned, “That was my first time is all...”, he whispered. Nagisa pursed his lips and shook his head. “No, Rei. It's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I overreacted earlier, I didn't mean to.” he pushed a strand of hair out of Rei's eyes and ran the back of his hand against Rei's cheek, feeling the stubble that was beginning to grow. “I really enjoyed that, and next time, it'll be better. I promise.” He slapped Rei's cheeks playfully and climbed off of him. As soon as his feet hit the floor, there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed by Lita's voice.

“Yo, Nagisa. Are you and your boyfriend finished in there? C'mon down, little bro”, she said playfully and they heard the clunking of her large boots as she walked back down the hall towards the stairs. Nagisa's eyes widened and he turned to Rei, who was pulling his briefs and pants back up. He was tucking his shirt back into his jeans when Nagisa grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, “Oh god, what did you tell her?! Does she know? Oh god, Rei!”

“Nagisa, calm down!” Rei grabbed Nagisa's arm to stop him. “Look at me, 'Gisa. I didn't tell her anything. Your sister isn't dumb, you know. She figured it out. She reassured me that she won't tell anyone. Just calm down, okay?” Nagisa noticeably relaxed and took Rei's hands. “Oh god, Rei. I got so scared for a second there. I'm sorry. I just...you know how it is.”

Rei cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. “It's fine, no worries. I understand and you know I would never, ever, tell anyone about us, because I know how it would affect you.” He gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and finished making himself presentable. Nagisa held his hand and glanced out of the window. “Hey, Rei? Wanna go for a walk? Snow stopped.”

Rei feigned shock, “Are you alright, 'Gisa? I've never heard of you skipping a meal before.” Nagisa punched him in the shoulder, “Shut up. Besides, you can steal a couple more cakes for me.” He grinned and opened the door, “After you”, he said, bowing.

Rei rolled his eyes and pulled Nagisa with him down the hall and the stairs, slipping into the kitchen and grabbing the box of snack cakes from their spot in the pantry. “Come on, this way!” Nagisa whispered and opened the back door. Rei followed behind him and shivered. “Wait, I forgot my coat”. Nagisa grabbed his arm and moved in close to him, “You're not gonna need it 'cause I'm not letting you go.”

Rei grumbled and held the box under one arm while leaning in close to Nagisa. They walked in silence for a few minutes and Rei noted that Nagisa was right, it wasn't that cold anymore. “Maybe I'm just going numb” he muttered under his breath, but Nagisa didn't seem to hear him. The snow crunched under their feet, small flakes melting as soon as they hit their shirts, falling into their hair and making it glisten in the moon. Nagisa hadn't uttered a word since they had left the house. “Look, there's a place we can rest over there”, Rei gestured his his chin. Nagisa only mumbled in response.

The two of them traversed the piled up snow toward a wooden gazeebo in what would normally be a park, but the grass was completely covered in white, the playground the only noticeable landmark in the entire area. Rei groaned as he sat down on the wooden bench, Nagisa falling into place next to him and resting his head against his shoulder. Rei opened the box of snack cakes and handed one to his boyfriend, “Here you go, 'Gisa.” 

They snacked in silence, the only sound was the crinkling of the plastic wrappers as they were balled up and left on the seats next to them. Rei sighed, getting fed up and needing to break the silence. “What's wrong?”

“Mmm”, Nagisa mumbled in reply. Rei grit his teeth and asked again, “Nagisa, what's wrong? You haven't said a single word since we left. This was your idea”, he couldn't keep the chatter of his teeth quiet as he spoke.

“I'm sorry, Rei.”

“What are you talking about? I thought we were past that?” Nagisa pulled away and turned to face Rei, who noticed moisture on his cheeks. He reached forward and wiped it away. “I got really mad at you earlier, and I freaked out on you. And I'm sorry. I know you meant well, I'm sorry. I overreacted and I hate it.”

Rei sighed and rubbed his temples, “Nagisa. Listen to me. I said it was fine, I did something you asked me not to and I apologized. You apologized, very well I might add, and it's over. We're done with that, alright?” Rei lowered his hand and took Nagisa's in his own, lacing their fingers together. He could feel how cold they were, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Nagisa was by his side, keeping each other warm. The moon shone bright above them, illuminating the park in front of them, making the snow sparkle as it fell. He held Nagisa's hand tight, signaling for the smaller one to cuddle closer to him and he did. He thought back to the conversation he had with Lita in the kitchen. He had something that surprised even himself and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was.

“Nagisa.”

“Huh?”

“I was just thinking, uh, we haven't really been together that long, right?'

“Huh? What brought this on?”

“Nothing in particular. I just had something to say to you, is all.”

Nagisa sat up straight and leaned forward, making eye contact with Rei, tilting his head, “What is it?”

Rei bit his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words that came out weren't what he was expecting, “Uh, merry Christmas?” Nagisa stared at him, his brow furrowing, trying to understand what Rei was talking about. He pursed his lips and then smiled when he understood, “Oh, right! Merry Christmas!” He reached over and pulled the last snack cake from the box, and began to munch on it. Rei raised his hand to Nagisa's face and wiped away a bit of strawberry cream on the side of his lips with his thumb.

Rei licked it off, gave him a crooked smile and Nagisa leaned against him again, stuffed. Maybe the time just isn't right, he thought. Maybe another day.


End file.
